


Stranger Things Have Happened

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Stranger Things Have Happened

You mentally scalded yourself when you realised you were staring across the crowded pub at Jimmy… again. You hated yourself for doing it, and yet you couldn’t bring yourself to look away.

“Why don’t ya just go talk to ‘im?” asked a voice behind you, startling you out of your thoughts.

“I can’t,” you sighed, turning to face Will who was sat behind you. “He’s probably waiting for someone…”

“Jimmy? Yeah, right,” scoffed Will. “I’m sure he’s waiting on the Riots for some scintillating conversation.”

You chuckled slightly at Will’s words, your eyes glancing back towards Jimmy who was still sat alone.

“He’d never be interested in me, Will,” you said sadly. “I’m just a lowly intern, he doesn’t even know I exist.”

You downed the last of your drink and put the empty glass on the bar.

“I’m gonna head off. I gotta be up early,” you stated. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the show. Don’t drink too much.”

“Ya sure ya gotta go?” asked Will, suspiciously.

You nod, getting up.

“See you tomorrow Will.”

You took one last sad look at Jimmy before walking out of the pub.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You sipped your coffee as you walked around the back of the Electric Ballroom. Glen and Jim had asked you to go round and make sure everyone had the run-sheet for that afternoon’s show. Thankfully you were early so you’d decided to just go around and cellotape the notes to every locker room door.

You’d just finished taping the last notice to a door when you stepped back and bumped into a rather solid someone behind you.

“Oh, sorry,” you gushed, turning around.

“Can’t ya look where ya goin’?” sneered Pete Dunne.

You mentally rolled your eyes at him.

“I… Sorry,” you muttered.

“Oi! Dickhead! Leave her alone,” called out Jimmy as he came around the corner. “Why do you always have to be such an asshole?”

“Oh piss off Havoc,” droled Pete. “I was only messin’.”

“Well you’re done, so fuck off.”

Pete held his hands up in defence and backed off. He walked off passed Jimmy, his usual sneer back on his face. Once he was out of sight Jimmy walked over to you.

“You alright, darlin’?” he asked when he reached you.

“Um, yeah… Thanks,” you said, trying to control your blush.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s all mouth,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, but I’ve heard his bite is worse than his bark,” you smiled.

Jimmy let out a soft laugh.

“Funny as well as beautiful, huh? You’re definitely going to fit in well around here after your internship is up then,” he chuckled.

“I… Um… I don’t actually know if I’m staying on. Glen and Jim haven’t mentioned anything about it.”

“If I have my way, then you’ll be staying around here for a very long time darlin’,” Jimmy said with a wink.

“What… what makes you so sure?”

“Come out for drinks tonight and I might tell ya,” Jimmy smirked, moving to walk passed you. “I’ll wait for ya after the show.”

With that Jimmy walked off to go find his locker room to get ready, leaving you stood there stunned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The show had gone without a hitch and thankfully you hadn’t run into Pete again. You had just finished helping put away the sound equipment when Jim and Glen had called you into the office. They’d offered you a full-time position at Progress, which you had obviously accepted rather quickly. You were about to go back and help take the ring down like you’d alway done when both Glen and Jim had told you to “piss off and have a few drinks”, which you’d argued for all of 10 seconds before they said it again and pointed to the door, laughing. You’d thanked them and rushed out of the door… straight into Jimmy.

“In a rush there darlin’?” he chuckled as he caught you to stop you tripping.

“Oh, sorry. Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Everythin’ alright?”

“More than alright,” you smiled. “We still on for drinks?”

“Yeah, if you think you can handle it?” he chuckled.

“Just for that, you can buy the first round,” you chuckled playfully slapping his arm.

“Deal,” he smiled. “Ya ready to go now?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

Jimmy stepped out of the way to let you passed. You couldn’t help the extra little wiggle you put into your walk because you knew he was behind you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Jimmy had managed to find a spot in the pub for just the two of you. You’d been surprised that he suggested that you find somewhere away from the rest of the crew from Progress, but you weren’t going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with just him. He’d got the first round of drinks… and the second… and the third.

“Can I ask you something?” Jimmy asked, looking over the top of his pint glass at you.

“Go ahead,” you replied before sipping your pint.

“Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?”

You’d almost choked on your mouthful of beer, which wasn’t exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for.

“I… Me… What?” you coughed. 

“I kinda really want to kiss you right now, but I know it’s probably not a good idea.”

“Why… Why is it not a good idea?” you asked, after you regained your breath.

“Cause you obviously like Ospreay….”

“Will? Oh god no!” you laughed.

“You seem to spend a lot of time with him…”

“Cause he’s my cousin,” you chuckled.

“Ooooooooooh,” said Jimmy in realisation.

“Yeah, silly,” you chuckled, sipping your beer again.

“Sooooooo, does that mean it’s not a bad idea?” asked Jimmy, a look of hope in his eyes.

“How about you walk me home and find out?” you smirked, the beer definitely making you feel braver than you usually were.

You’d giggled as Jimmy nearly fell over his own feet trying to get up quick enough to pull back your chair for you.

“Careful,” you giggled.

Jimmy helped you shrug on your jacket and held his arm out for you. The two of you walked out of the pub arm-in-arm, much to the delight of your cousin who wolf-whistled at the two of you as you left.

“I didn’t know you lived so close to me,” said Jimmy as the two of you walked towards your flat.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” you chuckled.

“I’d definitely like to find out more… if you’ll let me?”

“The fact I didn’t slap you when you said you wanted to kiss me, and the fact I’m letting you walk me home should give you a huge clue that I want to be with you Jimmy,” you smiled, snuggling a little closer to him as you walked.

He let his arm slip from your grip and wrapped it around your shoulder, holding you a little tighter.

“I can definitely live with that, although I think we might have to do something about your choices in clothes,” he said with a smirk.

“What’s wrong with them?” you asked.

“Way too much colour. You definitely need more black,” he chuckled.


End file.
